


A Bit Of Heartache

by Sadistic_Expression



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Rare Pairings, Smut, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Expression/pseuds/Sadistic_Expression
Summary: Not everything can be as happy as you wanted it too. Sometimes it makes a different outcome. Obito x Gai smut





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

First time Gai had got comforted when he cried pathetically. Was about two weeks ago. Obito found him in the forest. In his own awkward way cheered up Gai.

Obito was in love with Rin. Kakashi was in love with Obito. Rin in love with Kakashi and Gai in love with Kakashi. Gai knew of everyone's feelings, and it hurted him that he'd never gain Kakashi's feelings. So he hid in the forest and cried.

Obito was much more friendlier to Gai afterwards. In they know of each other way. Kakashi got jealous and head spun to conclusions. Of Gai only hanging around him to get to Obito. Kakashi was far from close minded.

In the end Kakashi got angry at Gai and snapped at him and said hurtful things that he shouldn't had. Let alone Gai was hearing it from someone he was deeply in love with.

So now he was back in the forest. Heart shattered gripping at his hair crying out. Sitting on the ground back to the tree. And that's exactly what Obito walked on.

Obito bit back it looked worser than the last time. He sounded and looked in pain. Obito used this route for a short cut. Not expecting to run into Gai like this again.

" Uh eh Gai just calm down." Obito says touching the top of his head. Kneeling down to his level. Gai looked more than startled. Before looking to Obito with teary eyes. Face controting into pain again.

Obito let out an oof when he was tackled into a hug a tight one. Rubbing the back of his head as he sat up. With Gai still attached to him. Crying out into his chest.

" He hates me. I don't know what I did. It has to be my fault. I want to die." Gai cries out. Obito soothingly stroked through his silky hair.

" Shhh don't say that. Calm down Gai. What happened?" Obito questions him. Doing better than the last time.

" I asked him for a challenge like I usually do and he got angry when I kept asking. Now he hates me. He said so." Gai was still crying face pressed against Obito's chest.

" You mean Kakashi?" Obito asks him taken back. Seeing Gai nod.

" I'm in love with him. Now I ruined my only chance to stay close to him." Gai states. Obito hand paused before it continues.

" What did he say to you Gai?" Obito felt anger whelmed up into him.

" It's my fault I'm disgusting. Don't be angry with him." Gai pleads with him.

" Your not disgusting and I'm not angry with him." Obito says smiling to him. He was just really pissed. He knew people didn't like that type of relationship. Maybe Kakashi found out about it. It didn't mean he had to go this far and break Gai.

Lifting Gai face up more by his cheek. Whiping tears away with his thumb.

" And you shouldn't be blaming yourself. Kakashi is a prick. Even more an idiot to turn someone as valuable and bright as you." Obito says smiling caringly. Gai eyes slightly widened blushing. Looking away leaning into Obito's touch it was warm and soothing. Like his father's was.

" Thanks Obito kun." Gai mutters out. Obito felt his own blush rise at the use of the honorific. He was sure Gai never called him that before. He was feeling off and funny but left it be. Looking away slightly. Hand still on Gai cheek. Who arms was around his lower waist leaning into him. Obito arm behind his self holding them up.

" No need to thank me. Uh are you feeling better now?" Obito questions feeling as awkward as the last time.

" Yeah I'm just being a big burden I know." Gai laughs sheepishly to him. Basically hovering his lap.

" I don't think that at all. Plus I consider us friends. It's what's friends do." Obito says stroking Gai's cheek.

" Well glad to hear we can be friends." Gai giggles out when Obito finger trailed under his chin. Obito eyes widened slightly blushing at Gai's adorable expression.

" Cut it out Obito kun that tickles." Gai says laughing slightly when Obito did it again.

" Do it now." Obito says smirking ammusedly. How Gai squirmed farther into his touch. Eyes hazed over.

" Bahaha yes!" Gai bursts out laughing. Eyes widening when lips pressed against his. Obito eyes shut tightly. As his lips started to move against Gai's. Who hesitantly and unsurely moves his against Obito's. 

It was overly passionate it made Gai's heart race as much as Obito's. Who sat up straight to grip Gai's ass. Who gasps allowing Obito tongue to go into his mouth.

Gai groans out when a half hardened Obito grinds up into his groin. Gai breaks the kiss to catch his breath gripping on to Obito's jacket. Who goes in to nip and suck at Gai's neck. Gai senses where extremely high and body was really sensitive.

" O..Obito kun w..we c.can't." Gai stutters out a moan. When Obito moves his hips by his ass. To rut back against him. Squeezing at Gai's ass groping the two firm cheeks. Obito seemed far gone. Sucking on a part of Gai's neck.

" Obito kun." Gai moans out and that snapped something in Obito. Pushing a startled Gai on to the ground hovering him. Obito spreading Gai's legs apart. Grinding his harden buldge into Gai's. Breathing heavily by Gai's ear.

"My name say it again." Obito grunts out huskily and deeply. Turning Gai on further.

" O..Obito kun." Gai stutters out. Hips moving with Obito's. Obito lips trail up Gai's jaw line. Lips pressing against Gai's again.

Obito wanted to do so much more than dry humping. Gai was moaning his name wanting him. He really wanted to do more.

Tugging Gai scarf off without breaking the kiss. Then tugging down the spandex. Able to move it down to Gai's lower thighs. Showing tight fitting yellow and red underwear.

Reality hit Gai when moist grass hit his back. Cool air brushing across his body. As Obito took his spandexs all the way off. Moving down nipping at his neck.

" Ob...Obito kun stop." Gai breaths out head tilted back. Obito hand going into his underwear releasing his erection. Stroking him firmly. As he grinned against Gai's ass. Gai toes curled. As Obito sucked and nipped on a sensitive area of his neck.

Hand rubbing at Gai's swollen balls. Before pressing and rubbing his fingers at Gai's twitching entrance. Tip of two of his fingers pressing into Gai.

" Obito kun cut it out." Gai groans out holding on to Obito. This couldn't be right. Obito was in love with Rin. Plus Kakashi was in love with him. He still cared for Kakashi. He couldn't be doing this. Obito was just confused it all. Letting out a startled gasp when two fingers fully went into him thrusting. Pressing places. One of Obito hands holding one of his legs up by his thighs. It felt really good. But he couldn't let this continue.

Gai gripped Obito's wrist to stop him from moving. Pushing him back lightly. Obito looked to a red Gai.

" Obito kun stop it. This isn't right." Gai breaths out. Obito senses flooded in. Quickly moving off of Gai eyes wide.

" Gai I'm really sorry! I didn't mean...I mean damn it!" A fustrated Obito says looking away. Looking to Gai. When said male gripped both of his hands. Smiling sweetly head tilted slightly.

" It's fine really. I understand." Gai states. Obito blushes at that. Scratching the back of his head.

" I didn't hurt you did I?" Obito questions.

" No I'm fine Obito kun you don't have to worry." Gai cherps. Obito numbly nodding at that blushing. Gai moving to put on his clothes.  
.  
..  
.  
..  
.  
..  
.  
..  
  
Obito layed his cheek on his palm. He didn't get really. He was really going to go real far with Gai the other day. Now he is a bit flustered to be around the spandex nin. He made adorable faces that even surpassed Rin.

Obito couldn't understand his feelings. No way he remotely had any romantic interest in Gai. Last time was just the heat of the moment thing. It had to be. Right he felt nothing for Gai. They where just friends.

" What's with you?" Kakashi asks in an annoyed sound. Him Rin and Obito just got back from a mission.

" Nothing just tired." Obito sighs out waving it off. Eyes catching Gai's when he heard him with Genma and Ebisu.

Gai bit back when Kakashi looked away from him. Eyes dulling over.

" Ima head home." Gai says shallowly. Ebisu sighs as Genma frowns at that.

" Let me guess Hatake is walking up past us. I know it's dealing with that prick. You are un love with him. He's the only one that can change you like this." Genma says annoyedly. Genma had a bit of a thing for Gai. But left it be and rather him happy. Gai looked away at that.

" Let us walk home with you at least. He can't have the satisfaction of seeing he had an affect on you." Ebisu says annoyedly. Gai dimly laughs at that. He had kind friends.

" Sure." Gai gives them a tired closed eyes smile. Ebisu pats his back pushing him along.

" Your getting some sleep this time too." Genma grumbles out. They walked past team Minato.  



	2. Obito x Gai edits and shorts




End file.
